mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Matul
Matul is an Eclipse Demon mascot of shacho's and has the power to absorb things. He was given this ability during birth, and after absorbing something living's powers, he can morph himself into a form of that being. He plans on ridding Mascotia of all evil. He is currently fighting the Voider in The Voider's Realm dimension. His mate is Reen, and his kits are Grayl, Crear, and Wipaw. Past He had a past similar to the Eclipse Demon Frey's . He was a still a kit when his parents got killed. On that day, the South Nation invaded his nation, the North Nation . His dad was killed in battle with the South Nation's current leader, and his mom was killed when the nursery was invaded. After this, one of the queens took care of him. Matul was in shock for some time, but got over it. He later got lost during a hunting mission. He then found Reen , who was also lost. He later managed to get her back to her den she made. After a while, they fell in love. Mutalite Mutalite is a relative and ancestor of Matul. He was born as a young god, but didn't know that at the start. The Eclipse Demons teased him about unusual pelt color. He was bothered by this, and got annoyed as well. He later discovered his godly powers, and used the powers to help his nation, the North Nation. During a South Nation invasion, Mutalite managed to stop the invasion, and kill the South Nation's current leader, Fiaran . After discovering Fiaran had killed his nation current leader, Vazor , he became the North Nation's new leader. Mutalite was then elected as leader of the God's Council X . He later was killed in a battle with the Voider. He is honored by the North Nation and God's Council X, and a statue of him was made by some gods. He sometimes visits Matul in his dreams. Matul's Realationships with others Enemies *Sub-Zero *D3bn (only heard of) *Voidheart *Dark Ploxl *Dark Jelpo *Anyone else who is considered a threat to Mascotia. *Mirror Matul Matul's Friends *Barion *Neospike (hired) *Neoia (hired) *Neonox (hired) *Vela (adopted) *Elinar (adopted) *Reen (mate) *Crear (his kit) *Wipaw (his kit *Grayl (his kit) Neutral Tos *Hender (doesn't think anything of him) *Serin (gets driven crazy by) *Raniros *Sedger (former enemy) *Enaro (former enemy) Forms Wraith Matul One of Matul's forms. Matul got this form from an unknown wraith, who Matul drained it's powers from. He can shoot and trap enemies in dark energy, and can aparently teleport and easily kill enemies. Demonic Matul This close to being Matul's most dangerous form. In this form, he has upgraded Wraith form attacks, and is nearly invincible, and may be able to kill enemies with one blow from his claws. Blood Star Matul Matul's Blood Star form is uber. He can do an uber charge, uber laser blast, e.c.t., e.c.t., e.c.t., well you get it. He's just uber . Demonic Star Matul Demonic Star is nearly Matul's most powerful form. This form is a combo of his Blood Star and Demonic form, and has doubled power of his Blood Star and Demonic forms, and is 90% invincible. So, just don't make him angry in this form, okay? Final Matul One of Matul's most powerful forms. In this form, he has the power of all of his other forms, and is totally killer. He also has Final Enaro's moveset, and should be AVOIDED AT ALL COSTS! He may not be as scary as his Demonic Star form, but seriously, YOU COULD GET MASSACRED! Darkness Matul When the Ultimate Final gets close to Matul, he turns into his Darkness form, and gets controlled BY the Ultimate Final. In this form, he is completely mental, and his body(except for head) is invisible! He may massacre you if you get to close to him! SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voider Matul When the evil being called simply, "The Voider" takes control of Matul. In this form, he is pure evil, and has no control over himself. He's just pure evil. Done. Mirror Matul In the Mirror World , Matul had his parents killed at a young age. The person who killed his parents looks like Sedger in his Demonic form. After this, he became evil, and has been trying to kill everyone who's good, including Matul. They've both been battling eachover for some time, with Matul always prevailing. Unlike Matul, Mirror Matul doesn't know how to use his power absorbing powers. Though once he does know, he'll absorb Sedger(who he believes to have killed his parents), and then absorb Matul's power, and Enaro's, and then complete his goal. Trivia *Many of the things about Mutalite have started an arguement on SPORE. *The God's Council X Mutalite joined is different from Race6000's God's Council, which the god Emilly currently rules. *Matul's son, Crear, has Matul's absorbing powers. He only has one form, the Blue Plasma form, which he got when absorbing the powers of a dead Blue Plasmian. *Due to Matul entering The Voider's Realm dimension, Shacho has created many new mascots that accompany Matul. One is the old robot 1V-RL . Category:Eclipse Demon Category:Hero Category:Demigod Category:Mammal Category:Terrestrial Category:Feline Category:Male